The invention relates to a rape prevention device.
The use of a garment to enhance rape prevention is preferable for women rather than the use of weapons. Oftentimes the weapon can in fact be turned against the user, thus defeating the purpose of the weapon as a deterrent.
Unfortunately, conventional chastity undergarments are particularly ineffective as they are either easily removed or so cumbersome as to be uncomfortable to the wearer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rape prevention device which may be worn as an undergarment and which is effective in covering the genitalia of the wearer and not easily removed by an attacker.